


True love country Music n Superkicks

by ambrosegirl717



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:50:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrosegirl717/pseuds/ambrosegirl717
Summary: Matt Jackson knows at a young age he wants to be famous country singer/ wrestler. what happens at 14  Ellie cames into his life n realize a new dream. when both dreams come true will it be hard balancing them while keeping his secret





	True love country Music n Superkicks

**Author's Note:**

> heres who plays who
> 
> Nick age 9 Jake Thomas  
> Nick age 12 Justin Berfield
> 
> Malachi age 11 Lincoln Melcher
> 
> Matt age 16 Avan Jogia

he goes by Lee Massie after his dad

1994

Matt was listening to the radio with his two brothers afterward he turned it off he started to sing don't take the girl their mom came in.

"That sounds amazing. You guys listening to the radio?"

"No mom that's Matt."

"Are you sure Nick?"

"Yes." Matt started to sing again she in shock she couldn't believe that he could sing like that their dad came in he couldn't believe it either.

"How long have you been singing like that?"  
"For a while. I love to sing. You both love my singing?"

"Yes, we do." Matt started to enter contests beating people twice his age. He started to write his own songs afteschool he would come home and practice his music. When his brother was old enough he taught him how to play his songs so they could play together. When he was 13 he started to perform under the name Lee Massie record companies wanted him but his parents said he was too young he was also training to be a wrestler. He was gonna be a wrestler and singer at the same time. He got his younger brother Malachi to film him singing with Nick on guitar without his parents knowing he posted the videos on his site everyone wanted to buy his music.

2002

Matt got his license he now could drive to more gigs with help from a friend he got a fake id said the name was Lee Massie age21 so he over 18 clubs. He brought his brothers in room one day so could talk to them.

"Nick and Malachi I need your help."

"With what Matt?"

"I started to playing late night gigs which means I'm gonna be sneaking out. I need you guys to help make I never left. If you do this I'll give a part of what I make."

"Of course we'll help. That means you'll be famous soon?"

"Wish Mal but they think I'm too young. "

One night before dinner out his guitar in his car he had a gig at 11 in a nearby town he faked sleeping waiting for right time to sneak out. He snuck down the stairs with change of clothes he changed in the garage he slowly back out his car. An hour later their mom when into Matt's room she didn't think he a so there so to his brothers.

"Nick honey here is Matt?"

"He told he was gonna get a snack." As he was talking he made a gesture to Malachi he ran into Matt's room by the time she came in she thought he was there.

2 years later

Matt as now 18 both of his dreams where coming true on June 15, 2003, he signed a record deal under the name Lee Massie he went right to making his first album with all the songs he wrote. He decided to put on a short blonde haired wig so people wouldn't recognize him. 5 months later he won two cmas for best new artist and single of the year after the show he was interviewed.

"Mr. Massie, how does it feel to be a favorite in country music? You have a traditional voice."

"It's been an honor been the singer or a while now my dreams are coming true." The next day everyone talking about Matt and nobody couldn't believe he sings like that at only 18. Then next year he on the nest new artist, country song of the year and best male country artist the Grammys. At the ACMS he won song of the year, best male, single, record and entertainer o the year. He put out another album which went straight to number one soon after he became a wrestler he was Matt Jackson and Lee Massie. He was able to since his tour schedule with his wrestling one he was living both of his dreams.


End file.
